


À la vie, À mon amour

by ScarletxTitania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Slight MekaMechanic, Useless Lesbians, mentions of torture, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxTitania/pseuds/ScarletxTitania
Summary: Widowmaker believed herself to be an emotionless tool with no real reason for living, other than to carry out her missions for Talon, but after a mission to acquire a certain asset, she starts to feel human again, and is not sure how to proceed with her newfound emotions





	1. More Than A Feeling

[ _ Widowmaker’s POV _ ]

  
  


The hum from the engines of the Talon cargo ship made it hard for Widowmaker to focus on the mission she was currently sent out on. She looked towards the rest of her team, who all were leaning back in their seats with such calm expressions that she felt envious due to her own nervousness. Widowmaker closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the wall, trying to calm herself down. She wasn’t used to feeling anything anymore and wanted to try to figure out how these feelings started.

 

The feel of the ships landing brought Widowmaker out of her thoughts, causing her to watch the rest of the team stand up and make their way over towards the door. Widowmaker stood up from her seat and strode over to the weapons rack, picking up her rifle before making her way to the others

 

“Remember stick to the plan. When the time comes, converge on the primary objective.” Reaper growled, looking over everyone as the doors to the ship started to open, revealing the rooftops of Numbani. Reaper turned around, looking out of the ship to find his starting position before teleporting away, leaving no chance for anyone to respond to his command.

 

The rest of the team started to move out with Widowmaker following behind them as they made their way towards the payload. Widowmaker let out a shaky breath, both frustrated and confused by her nervousness for their current mission. She couldn’t figure out why she suddenly started feeling this way, or feeling at all for that matter.

 

“Sombra in position.” A voice suddenly spoke in Widowmaker’s ear, bringing her out of her thoughts and causing her to start moving at a faster pace so she wouldn’t be late to her position. Widowmaker arrived at the base of the building of where her position was, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She reasserted in her mind that her new feelings were not important. She needed to focus on her objective.

 

Widowmaker stretched out her arm and shot her grappling hook at the top of the building, somersaulting herself up onto the roof. She walked towards the edge of the roof and went into the prone position, looking down towards the objective and watching the payload being guarded by a handful of Overwatch agents.

 

“Widowmaker in position, I have eyes on the objectives.” Widowmaker pulled her rifle’s scope up to her eye to get a closer look at the payload and who was guarding it. Widowmaker studied the different Overwatch agents, noticing that they decided to bring some of their more elite agents.

 

She expected to feel excited after seeing this, a chance to fight against and take down some of the higher ranking Overwatch members, but instead she only felt a sense of dread flowing from her heart.

 

Before Widowmaker could dwell on it any further, she spotted Sombra moving towards the payload and the unsuspecting Overwatch agents. She watched over Sombra as she made her way closer and  noticed Sombra look up towards her and wave in her direction, before going invisible. Widowmaker rolled her eyes at Sombra’s foolishness, and adjusted her grip on her rifle to once again.

 

Widowmaker didn’t have long to get into the perfect mindset before her earpiece crackled to life with Sombra’s voice. 

 

“Overwatch comms devices have been hacked, you can now listen in on your friends, Gabe.” 

 

Widowmaker could practically feel Sombra’s annoying smirk as she said this. 

 

“Cut the pointless chatter Sombra and get prepared for your next move, and wait until you get the signal from Widowmaker.” Reaper gave and annoyed grunt, and mumbled something that Widowmaker couldn’t hear. “Okay Widowmaker, everyone’s in position and standing by whenever you take the shot.”

 

Widowmaker looked through her scope at the group of Overwatch agents, and she focused her sights on the head of a random soldier. Widowmaker held in her breath as she held her aim steady and pulled the trigger, creating a loud thunder like sound. The soldier that she shot fell to the ground and created a bloody mess that sprayed the area around him, splashing on some of the remaining Overwatch agents.

 

Widowmaker smiled as she started to feel the rush of adrenaline running through her veins. 

 

“Enemy sniper, everyone get to a defensive position, fall behind Reinhardt and try to find out where the shots are coming from.” An unfamiliar voice shouted in Widowmaker’s ear, but she ignored it as she looked through her scope searching for her next target. 

 

Widowmaker saw Reaper and the rest of the Talon’s strike team make their advance towards the giant Overwatch agent with the glowing blue shield she knew belonged to Reinhardt. She lined up her next shot until she heard another voice in her ear, but this one didn’t come from her earpiece. 

 

“You know luv, I could watch you lying on your front all day, but I’m gonna have to ask you to stop shooting at my mates.” That British accent she knew made a shiver ran down Widowmaker’s spine as a rush of many emotions flooded through her. She tried to calm herself as she knew she couldn’t make sense of these emotions right now, instead she turned her head to the side with a smirk on her face, looking towards the person who interrupted her. 

 

Widowmaker stood up slowly to face Tracer. “You are quite the flirt, chérie. While your comments are...lewd, they do indeed flatter me.” Widowmaker gave the smaller girl a grin that resembled that of a predator closing in on their prey, as the two started to circle each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Widowmaker noticed a bead of sweat falling from the side of the other girl’s face, and she also saw how her jaw was clenched.

 

_ The girl seems to be nervous, perhaps that is why she is so hesitant. Not really surprising since the last time we saw each other things did not go well for her. _

 

Widowmaker thought as she continued to observe her opponent, a low deep laugh erupting from her at this revelation. “Chérie, you seem to be stalling. Are you afraid of me?” 

 

Tracer stopped her circling and stared at Widowmaker with such a fiery passion in her eyes. A dark look was cast upon her face as she looked down towards the ground. “Why...why did you do it”? Tracer looked up and tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. “All Mondatta wanted was peace between humans and omnics, there shouldn’t be any reason for Talon to want him dead.” Tracer started to walk towards Widowmaker as she continued. “And you, why would you kill him? I know you’re different now, but what exactly happened to you, Amélie”?

 

Widowmaker felt rage course through her body at the mention of that name. She didn’t really understand why she felt so angry, but she wasn’t going to try to figure that out now. She charged towards Tracer, and was about to send a kick right into her chest, but she started to glow blue, and moved out of the way at a speed that Widowmaker could not follow with her eyes. Widowmaker kept trying to chase after Tracer as she continued to teleport all around the rooftop, in fear of Widowmaker’s sudden mood change.

 

[ _ Tracer’s POV _ ]

  
  


“Whoa Amélie luv, calm down, you’re starting to really scare me.” Tracer kept on running around, narrowly dodging all of Widowmakers attacks. Eventually Tracer tired Widowmaker out in her berserk like rage, they stood opposite of each other breathing heavily, each one staring the other down.

 

Widowmaker pulled her rifle’s sights up to her eye, pointing it directly at the smaller woman. “Enough of this foolishness, time for you to die chérie.”

 

Tracer gave a small laugh. “You’ll have to catch me first.” But as Tracer was going to blink out of the way, she instead stayed right where she was. 

 

Widowmaker took her shot catching Tracer right in her shoulder. Tracer fell to the ground clutching her hand to her bleeding shoulder, confused as to why she didn’t teleport out of the way in time.

 

“Nice shot, araña.” A voice came out from the shadows, as a woman materialized out from thin air. 

 

Tracer looked up to see a dark skinned woman, in a cyberpunk like outfit looking down upon her, almost as if she were prey that was just caught in a trap. The woman kneeled down and cupped her cheek. Tracer glared back at her and tried to bite her hand.

 

“Awww, isn’t that sweet? Can we keep her?” Sombra asked as she stood up. Tracer turned over onto her front and started to crawl away a little bit, but before she could get very far she was flipped over by the purple woman’s foot and felt a blinding pain in her injured shoulder, causing Tracer to cry out.

 

“Enough, Sombra. Leave her alone.” Widowmaker said, causing Tracer to open her eyes and glance at her, surprised at what was said. 

 

Tracer saw something odd in Widowmaker’s expression, but before she could dwell on it, she turned away leaving Tracer to look only at the boot that was crushing her shoulder.

 

“Enough fooling around, Sombra.” A third raspy voice said. 

 

Tracer glanced over to the source of the new voice, and she felt her heart stop for a second. Reaper stepped out from the black smoke he uses to teleport everywhere.

 

It was at this point Tracer fully realized the situation she was in, injured, alone on a rooftop with three of Talon’s most dangerous agents. Tracer put both of her arms around Sombra’s leg and tried to push it off of her in a desperate attempt to try to get away.

 

“I don’t think so. You’re not going anywhere, Oxton.” Reaper said, kneeling down next to the injured girl. A beeping sound was coming from Reaper’s comm, he reached up to answer as he put it on speaker.

 

“Sir, I’m sorry but we lost the payload, secondary objective failed.”

 

Reaper stood up and lifted his boot over Tracer’s head. “No matter, signal for a pickup on my location.” Reaper said, slamming his boot right on Tracer’s temple rendering her unconscious. 

 

“Primary target secured.”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer begins to see what's in store for her, and Widowmaker reflects on her feelings and finds an unlikely companion.

_ “Lena...Wake up Lena. Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Emily said, pressing a kiss to her forehead in an attempt to rouse her from her sleep.  _

 

_ Lena sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to shake off her drowsiness until she felt a sharp poke in her sides, followed by a tickle attack on her ribs.  _

 

_ “Em! I’m awake, I’m awake!” Lena giggled while batting at Emily’s arms in an attempt to get her to stop. “Nooooo, stop!” Lena laughed as Emily continued her assault. Eventually Emily stopped tickling her, and started to stroke her cheek, smiling with nothing but pure love in her eyes.  _

 

_ “I love you, Lena.” Emily said while leaning down to kiss her. “But, I need you to do something for me.” Her expression turned more serious now. _

 

_ Lena sat up a little straighter, puzzled at Emily’s mood shift. “Of course, luv, anything, what do you need me to do.” Lena said while grabbing her hand and started to kiss her knuckles. The shift in Emily’s expression made Lena anxious and uncomfortable.  _

 

_ “Lena, I need you to wake up.” Emily said with a small sad smile on her face. She was looking at Lena as if she was sick or something. _

 

_ “Wake up?” Lena said, confusion spreading across her face at Emily’s request. “Em, I am awake, what are you talking about?” Lena was starting to panic, unsure as to what was currently going on.  _

 

_ Emily then sat up and looked scared, she started to shake Lena. “Wake up! Wake up!” _

 

“Wake up!” A strange voice said as ice cold water splashed across her face. 

 

Lena started coughing, opening her eyes and seeing that everything was blurry. She tried to rub her eyes but soon realized that she couldn’t move her hands. Panic started to flood through her as she tried to sit up without success. Lena lifted her head as high as she could to look towards her body to see that she was laying naked on a metal slab, held down by several straps. 

 

“What… Where am I?” Lena said, her voice all dry and raspy. A woman stepped in front of her with a smile on her face that sent chills up Lena’s spine. The woman reached her hand out and started to stroke Lena’s cheek, she had short red hair, and wore a doctor’s coat, and a face that just screamed ‘evil.’ 

 

“Shhhhhh, don’t worry. You’re in a safe place, we just need to run some tests to make sure that everything is in order.” The woman said while still petting Lena’s cheek as if she was an animal. 

 

Lena felt woozy and disoriented, struggling to make sense of what was going on. “What… Is there something wrong with me? Who are you? Where am I?” Lena said while trying to break free from her bonds, until the doctor’s hand was placed upon her chest with pressure in a show of dominance. 

 

“I’m going to ask you to refrain from talking any further, we have plenty of work we need to do.” The doctor said as she places a strap over Lena’s mouth, and secured it to the back of her head, successfully silencing her. Another strap was then placed around the top of her head, making Lena unable to lift her head. “I’m also afraid we don’t have any anesthetic, so this procedure is going to hurt a bit.”

 

It was until this point Lena was pulled out of her confused state and into full panic mode. Lena started to struggle more but she was strapped to the table so tight that she could barely move around. The doctor then pulled out a scalpel and pushed a light directly above Lena.

 

“Now then, let us begin.” The doctor said as she cut into Lena’s skin. 

 

Lena started to scream, but her gag muted most of the sounds that were trying to come out from her mouth. Tears started to run down Lena’s face as the doctor continued to cut into her, smiling sickly as Lena continued to scream.

 

[ _ Widowmaker’s POV _ ]

  
  


Widowmaker stood with her arms crossed in the next room, watching through the two way window as Moira was operating on Tracer. Widowmaker gritted her teeth, as she watched Tracer in pain. It made her feel really uncomfortable. Widowmaker watched the doctor operate on plenty of people and she never cared before, so why is she only now bothered by this?

 

Widowmaker left the room, unable to listen to the sound of Tracer’s muffled screams anymore. Widowmaker made her way towards her room, not really paying attention to where she was going until she stumbled right into Sombra and almost knocked her over. 

 

Sombra caught herself, stood up and turned around with an annoyed look on her face. “Geez, watch where you’re going, chica… Wait, are you feeling ok?” Sombra asked, her annoyance turning into confusion as she studied Widowmaker’s face. Sombra waved her hand in front of her face and tried to get her attention. “Hello, earth to Widowmaker, what’s going on with you?” 

 

Widowmaker clicked her tongue in annoyance as she batted Sombra’s hand out from her face. “Stop that. I am fine.” 

 

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, you used to be a dancer and you’re genetically enhanced, you couldn’t even stub your toe… So, what’s up?” Sombra asked, her tone of voice changed from annoyed to concerned. 

 

Widowmaker took a step back looking uncomfortable, she wasn’t sure if she should tell anyone that she started to feel feelings, afraid that she might end up on Moira’s operating table for reconditioning. “Uh… It’s nothing, I am fine.” Widowmaker started to walk away, but Sombra grabbed her hand.

 

“Come on, araña. We’ll go talk in my room, away from anyone who may be listening.” Sombra said as if she was able to read Widowmaker’s mind, and dragged her along the hallways until they reached her room and went inside. Sombra led her along until she sat down on her bed and Widowmaker followed along with her. “Okay, no one can listen in on us. So tell me, what’s wrong?” 

 

Widowmaker sighed, not really sure how to start. She hadn’t really talked about her feelings before. “I’ve been starting to develop… feelings, but I’m not sure why or what they mean.” Widowmaker said while fidgeting with her hands, clearly uncomfortable with opening up. “I… am interested in feeling again, I want to learn more about these feelings and I want to experience a life outside of Talon, to live my own life.” 

 

Sombra gave her a small sad smile, and reached out and placed her hand on top of Widowmaker’s. “Don’t worry, chica, I’ll help you out, and make sure that the higher ups don’t catch on to your new found feelings... So.” Sombra said as she patted Widowmaker’s thigh. “When did you start experiencing these feelings, and why do you think they started?” 

 

Widowmaker tilted her head trying to remember the first time she felt something other than nothing. After a brief pause,  she remembered the flight to the mission to capture Tracer, and how she felt anxious and a little nauseous. “When we were on the transport ship going to Numbani, I was feeling ill and I couldn’t concentrate. It was like my thoughts were elsewhere, and when we captured Tracer, I felt like I didn’t want to take her, to bring her here, I… Wanted to instead keep her as far away from this place as possible.” Widowmaker started to shiver a little, as all of those feelings came flooding back the more she reflected on that night.

 

Sombra was a little surprised at this admission, not expecting the normally cold spider to possibly care about someone else’s well being. “So, does that mean you’re worried about her... About Tracer?” Sombra asked, unable to hide the smirk that started to creep on her face. 

 

Widowmaker rolled her eyes at Sombra’s question and looked away from her, . “Impossible… I don’t… care about her, she is an annoyance, and stupid, and…” Widowmaker trailed off from her rant, she didn’t understand why, but she couldn’t keep talking badly about Tracer any longer. Widowmaker felt her heart tighten in her chest, and it was getting harder for her to breathe properly. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, this was a mistake.” Widowmaker stood up and started to make her way out of Sombra’s room.

 

“Okay then, chica, but if you do get attached to that girl. Don’t do anything that can get you in trouble.” Sombra said, her tone of voice still somber, which bothered Widowmaker even more.

 

Widowmaker didn’t say anything more and she walked out of Sombra’s room, and closed the door behind her. Once again Widowmaker found herself wondering the halls of the Talon base, her mind still in the clouds as she pondered over the conversation she just had with Sombra.  _ Do I actually care for the girl? These feelings, is it fear? Fear for someone else? Why now? And why for her? _

 

Widowmaker stopped outside of the door to her room, with her hand on the handle and not opening the door, just standing there staring off into space. Before her brain could process what she was doing, her feet was already swiftly carrying her back in the direction of the room Tracer was being held in. Widowmaker burst in the room to see Moira leaning over Tracer, who was still strapped to the table, but not moving, or making any sounds. 

 

Widowmaker approached the table, her heart beating faster than she’s ever felt it beat for as long as she can remember. Moira looked up from operating on the girl, a little surprised to see Widowmaker, but didn’t really question the reason for her sudden intrusion.

 

“Ah, Widowmaker, perfect timing, I need to take a quick coffee break, can you just watch over her and make sure nothing happens while I’m gone. She’s passed out at the moment, so I doubt anything will happen, but you can never be too cautious.” Moira said, not really giving Widowmaker much choice in the matter as she already started to make her way out of the room. She waited until Moira shut the door behind her, and she started to approach the operating table.

 

Tracer was lying there looking peaceful as she slept, Widowmaker would have thought that she was dead if it wasn’t for the heart rate monitor that was beeping at a steady pace. Next to Tracer was a little cart full of different surgical tools, and something that looked a lot like a control chip that Talon had threatened to implant into Widowmaker at an earlier point in time. She started to get tears in her eyes both surprised and not surprised at the same time by their sudden appearance, as everything started to make sense. 

 

Widowmaker blinked her eyes and saw that Tracer was no longer on the table, instead she saw herself in Tracer’s place, screaming, begging for anyone to help her, but nobody would come. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus her thoughts, to pull herself out from her panic attack. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was no longer on the table, and Tracer was in her place. Tears started to freely pour down Widowmaker’s face and splashed onto Tracer’s. Widowmaker cupped Tracer’s cheek with one hand and patted her hair with the other hand. “I’m sorry.” Widowmaker whispered, and quickly turned on her heels and left the room, unable to look at the girl any longer.

 

After the door shut behind Widowmaker, Sombra uncloaked herself and sighed deeply, she approached the girl on the table and looked down towards her with only pity in her eyes. “Looks like it’s your lucky day, chica.” Sombra said as she raised her hand and purple streams came out from her fingertips, hacking the control chip. When she was finished, Sombra then turned towards the security camera that was in the corner of the room and hacked it too, leaving no trace of hers or Widowmaker’s presence from that room.


	3. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston has some bad news to tell, and Widowmaker and Lena have a chat.

[ _ D.Va’s POV _ ]

 

Hana Song was finishing up her stream when she received a message telling her to report to  Winston’s lab for an emergency meeting. As she was making her way there, Hana ran into some of her fellow team members who happened to be going in the same direction. Hana didn’t say anything to them until she nearly collided into the team’s resident cowboy, Jesse McCree.

 

“Are you going to the lab too?” Hana asked, wondering what could be so important that would require one of Overwatch’s most dangerous agents. 

 

“Sure am.” Jesse said, taking a drag from his cigar, and falling into pace with Hana. “Heard something big went down, and it’s got Winston all in a tizzy.”

 

“Well, whatever it is, we should get down there. I have a bad feeling about this.” Hana murmured. She couldn’t shake this nervous feeling she had.

 

Hana felt her anxiety bubble up inside her as she noticed that every other member of Overwatch was also there, it was certainly some kind of emergency. She took a seat and looked around the room searching for Tracer. Hana had always idolized her and being around Tracer would calm her nerves a little bit. She scanned the room three times looking for Tracer, but she didn’t see her, making Hana’s anxiety about the situation, much worse.

 

“Hey Jesse, have you seen…” Hana trailed off as Winston interrupted her by clearing his throat..

 

“Thank you all for gathering here at a short notice.” Winston said, sounding exhausted.

 

Hana noticed that he looked really tired, as if he hadn’t slept in the past couple of days.

 

“We have a grave situation on our hands. As of last night, Lena was abducted by Talon during her mission in Numbani.” Winston said. 

 

Hana’s heart stopped when she heard those words. She couldn’t believe it. Tracer was one of the strongest people she knew,  _ how _ could she have been kidnapped?

 

Jesse stood up from his seat, his face showing a mixture of shock and outrage. “How the hell could this have happened? Lena’s tough, no way she got beaten by some Talon hacks.” 

 

Winston pushed his glasses on his face. “It seems as though Lena was Talon’s objective, their attack on the payload was just a feint. When she was fighting with Widowmaker, Talon’s more dangerous agents pulled back to trap Lena in a corner.”

 

Reinhardt stood up, his head hanging down, face covered in shame. “I have brought nothing but dishonor among you all, I was so focused on the objective, I forgot about what was really important - my team.” 

 

Angela leaned over and patted Reinhardt on his back, looking sympathetic. “It’s not your fault Reinhardt, this situation was unavoidable. Talon may have pulled one over on us this time, but don’t worry, we’ll get her back.” She said, a look of fiery passion in her eyes.

 

Winston sniffed and composed himself. “Yes, thank you, Angela. We will definitely get her back. Which is why we are all gathered here. I need everyone to go out and gather as much information on Talon’s whereabouts. We have to find Lena as soon as possible, I’m terrified of what they’re doing to her.” He sighed, and looked around the room before adding. “Even though none of us are related by blood, we are all family here, and we need to get Lena back, so we can be whole again.”

 

Everyone in the room all hummed their agreements at that as they got up from their seats and started to leave the room, leaving Hana behind. She sniffed, feeling tears form around her eyes, scared for Lena and the horrors she may be facing. Hana then felt a giant hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Winston looking down at her with a somber smile on his face.

 

“She’s going to be okay, Hana, we’ll get her back, and soon.”

 

“Yeah. I know, you’re right. Has anyone broken the news to Emily?” Hana asked, both afraid and desperate to know the answer.

 

Winston closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I just did right before the meeting. We’re flying her in later today just in case she gets targeted by Talon. I also think it’ll be better if she’s not alone right now.”

 

Hana nodded her head. “Yeah, I think that would be best.” She said standing up and headed towards the exit, that uneasy feeling never leaving her.

  
  


[ _ Tracer’s POV _ ]

  
  


Lena groaned as she woke up, her head feeling as if someone had slammed it against a wall. She tried to sit up forgetting about her restraints, and it wasn’t until a couple of attempts that she remembered where she was. When reality hit her  again, Lena laid her head back against the cool metal of the table and sighed. She did her best to calm her thoughts, and not freak out thinking about what Moira had done to her. The door opened and Lena’s heart started beating faster, even though she knew she couldn’t move, she still struggled to get away from whoever was coming in.

 

Widowmaker stepped through the door and shut it behind her, approaching the table with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Lena stopped struggling for a bit, confused because the only expression Widowmaker ever showed her was one of arrogance or anger.

 

Anger and humiliation took over her previous feelings of confusion. “What… What did you come here to gloat?” She said with a bit of bite in her tone.

 

Widowmaker turned her head to the side not looking at Lena and sighed. “No, chérie, I have come to apologise.” 

 

Lena let out a laugh at this. “That crazy bitch must have really fucked with my head, because it sounded like you said you wanted to apologise to me.”

 

Widowmaker turned to look at her, and Lena could see her remorse in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I remember how it feels to be on that table, to have someone messing around with your body and to not even feel like a person anymore.

 

“If you really feel that bad about it, you could always just let me go?” Lena asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

 

Widowmaker laughed a little at this, which also shocked Lena. “I’m afraid I cannot do that chérie, you know what they would do to me if I did that.”

 

Lena sighed, and laid her head back against the table. “Yeah, didn’t think so… Wait, what do you mean you remember what it felt like? Aren’t you like the emotionless assassin or something?” 

 

Widowmaker leaned against the table that Lena was on, as she did this, Lena became more aware of the fact that she was naked. Her face lit up at this realization and tried to not think about it too much. 

 

“I used to, but ever since the orders came down to take you, I felt… scared.”

 

Lena’s heart melted a little at this, but before she could reflect upon it, the door opened again and Moira stepped inside. 

 

Moira looked a little puzzled as she came into the room. “Widowmaker. What are you doing in here?” 

 

Widowmaker stood up straight upon seeing Moira come in. “Nothing. Just, taunting the girl, she has always annoyed me.”

 

Moira shrugged her shoulders at this. “Well since you’re here, and she’s awake, you can watch as I activate the control chip I implanted in her head.” 

 

Lena started to struggle a little at this. “Like hell you are, get the fuck away from me, you crazy bitch!” 

 

Moira tilted her head back and laughed at her defiance, she walked up and grabbed a fistful of Lena’s hair, forcing her to look at Moira directly in the eyes. “It’s cute that you think you have a say in the matter, but I’m going to have to ask you to not talk to your new master that way.” Moira said, letting go of Lena’s hair and walking over to the cart and picking up a device, and pressed a button on it. 

 

Lena’s eyes and teeth clenched shut, grunting in pain as she felt the sensation of a shock running through her head. She opened her eyes and gave Moira the nastiest glare she could muster in her pain, until finally it was over. Lena let out big heaping breaths, winded from the painful sensation.

 

Moira approached Lena and cleared her throat. “Your name is subject sixty-seven… Now tell me, what is your name?” She said with a bored tone.

 

Lena had a blank look on her face, she turned her head and look Moira right in her eyes. “My name is… Go fuck yourself!” She said with as much venom in her voice as she could muster through her pain. 

 

Moira’s eyes widened a little bit, surprised by the fact that the control chip didn’t work on Lena. “This is unexpected. Looks like we’re going to have to go with plan B, although it’s much more risky. ” Moira said walking over to the cart and picking up a scalpel. “Widowmaker, this is going to take a while. If you don’t mind, it would not do to have any distractions in the room.”

 

Widowmaker paused for a second, unwilling to leave Lena alone with Moira, but she didn’t want Moira to grow suspicious about her new found feelings. “O-Of course, docteur.” She said walking towards the door and put her hand on the handle. She gave Lena one last apologetic glance and mouthing an ‘I’m sorry’ before she left the room.

 

Lena looked up at Moira and gave her an angry glare. “So what, are you going to play operation with my head again?” 

 

Moira let out a little chuckle. “Something like that.” She said as she placed a mask over Lena’s face

 

Lena saw Moira turn the valve on the canister next to the table, and pick up a needle. Lena felt a pinch on her arm as Moira injected her with something. Lena felt woozy as she had no choice but to inhale the gas that was being forced into her system. It wasn’t long before her vision became blurry, her last thought was of Widowmaker and the apology she mouthed out to her, making Lena feel a little braver about what was about to happen to her.


	4. Lessons From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has a chat with Emily and Widowmaker makes a decision

[ _ D.Va’s POV _ ]

  
  


Hana waited patiently at the entrance of the Gibraltar base. The transport ship carrying Emily was meant to be arriving soon.. She was really nervous about having her first encounter with Emily, feeling ashamed for how they failed Lena. Hana took a deep breath and closed her eyes in an attempt to compose herself as she saw the ship fly in. 

 

Soon after the ship landed, Emily stepped out and walked down the ramp. As Emily approached her, Hana noticed that her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, making her think that she had been crying the entire flight over. Hana gave her a hug, starting to tear up a little herself and her heart breaking for the red headed woman. 

 

“Hey, Emily, how are you holding up?” Hana asked as she broke up the embrace. 

 

“Hey, yeah. I’m… I’m… not so great, but I’m not giving up hope.” Emily said, trying to force a smile. 

 

Hana leaned in and hugged the other woman again. She could easily tell that Emily was trying to act like Lena, always smiling no matter what the situation she was in. When she let go, Hana grabbed her hand and started to walk alongside her into the base. 

 

“So, did you find any leads on where she might be?” Emily asked, looking at the ground and hiding her face.

 

Hana sighed, not wanting to hurt Emily any further. “No, nothing yet. But you know Winston, he’s a super genius, he’ll find her, don’t worry.” She said, trying to give the both of them some semblance of comfort.

 

They walked through the entire base until they reached Lena’s room and Hana was a little nervous about leaving Emily alone in there. She was afraid that seeing all of Lena’s belongings will further break her heart. Hana was about to say something to her, but was interrupted before she could say anything. 

 

“Could you come in with me for a while?” Emily asked while not directly looking at her. 

 

Hana smiled, already knowing that she was going to ask that, and knowing that she wasn’t going to turn Emily down. “Of course, Emily. I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me.” Hana said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

 

Upon entering the room, Hana saw the old Overwatch posters covering every square inch of the walls. She giggled fondly at the ridiculous orange bed sheets that Lena picked out for her bed as they sat down upon it and looked around the room, seeing all of Lena’s possessions. Hana couldn’t help but reflect upon the many memories she had shared with Tracer..

 

Emily glanced over and saw a picture on Lena’s nightstand, she picked it up and smiled at the memory that the picture represented. It was of the two of them from the most recent Christmas they spent with each other. Emily had the green scarf Lena had just purchased for her, wrapped around both of them as they posed for a group selfie. Emily had started to stroke the picture with her fingertips when her vision started to blur by the sudden appearance of tears that started to form.

 

Hana reached over and half hugged the other woman as she started to cry, in hopes to comfort her. “You guys look so cute in that photo.” Hana said wearing a somber smile. 

 

Emily sniffed, trying to recompose herself. “Thanks, that was one of my favorite nights. Lena proved to me that she could make time to be both a hero and a loving girlfriend.” Emily leaned her head on Hana’s shoulder, feeling a little better being lost in a good memory.

 

Hana noticed her slight mood shift and had an idea. “I remember when I first came to Overwatch. Even though I was in the army and the MEKA program, I was really nervous coming to Overwatch, made only worse by it being illegal.” Hana gave a small chuckle. “But, when I arrived, Lena came up to me. She introduced herself and had offered to show me around. I think she knew that I was nervous, and her cheerful attitude was so calming, and it made me feel like everything would be okay, as long as she was nearby.”

 

Emily smiled, knowing full well how Lena’s sunny personality was able to lighten up an entire room. “Yeah, her bright smile can make anyone’s day ten times better. I remember when we first met. She was so cute, and no matter how bad of a day I was having, seeing her made it that much better.” Emily smiled, fondly staring off into the distance.

 

Hana laughed a little at this, knowing Lena this story had to be good. “So, how did you to meet? I don’t think I’ve ever heard the story.”

 

“Well, I first saw Lena when she stopped by the hospital where I was working at.”

 

_ Emily yawned as she leaned back in her chair, glancing up at the clock. “Just two more hours to go.” She said to her two colleagues, receiving a nod and a hum of acknowledgment in return. Emily looked up from behind the receptionist desk to see a glowing blue light moving towards the entrance doors, slightly hobbling up and down.  _

 

_ As the light grew nearer, she realized that it was attached to a person. A woman to be precise. The woman came through the door, and right away Emily could tell she was sporting a dislocated shoulder. The girl approached the desk and seemed to be a little out of breath. She had spikey hair, and large doe eyes, Emily thought she was actually pretty cute. _

 

_ “Hiya luvs, I have a bit of a… wow, you’re pretty.” The girl trailed off looking right at Emily.  _

 

_ Emily blushed a little at this, but cleared her throat to get the other girl’s attention. “So, you clearly need some medical attention, follow me? We can get all of the paperwork sorted out after we fix that shoulder of yours.” Emily stood up to lead the spikey haired girl into one of the examination rooms, receiving a wink and a giggle from her colleagues. _

 

_ Emily shut the door behind her. “Okay, miss?” _

 

_ “Lena. And I guess your name is, gorgeous?” _

 

_ Emily rolled her eyes at Lena’s comment, but it also made her heart beat a little faster. “Very cute there, lady killer. It’s Emily, and I’m going to need you to sit up on that table.” _

 

_ “You sure I don’t need to take my clothes off first, Ms. Emily?” Lena winked as she climbed up on the exam table. _

 

_ Emily was shaking her head as she grabbed an ice pack and some pain killers. “You’re terrible, hopefully you’re not even worse on some pain killers. Now, hold this ice pack on your shoulder and swallow this.”Emily handed Lena the items, and then went to put on a pair of latex gloves.“Okay, Lena, are you ready? This is going to hurt.” _

 

_ Lena closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready, come at me with everything you’ve got doc, and maybe afterwards you can fix my shoulder?” She gave Emily a goofy grin. _

 

_ Instead of giving her a reply, Emily quickly grabbed Lena’s arm and popped her shoulder back into place.  _

 

_ “Son of a bitch!” Lena yelled out, clenching her eyes shut and pressing the ice pack harder into her shoulder. After a moment, Lena opened her eyes and let out a few gaping breaths. “Could have given me a warning, or a countdown or something luv.”  _

 

_ Emily let out a small chuckle and smiled at the other woman. “I’m sorry, but I had to see the look on your face, it was really cute.” Emily started to stroke Lena’s back hoping that it would comfort her. _

 

_ “Yeah but, it really… Wait, did you just call me cute?” Lena asked, giving Emily her best puppy dog eyes.   _

 

_ “Yes, I did. I think you’re cute, sweet, and kind of a giant dork.”  _

 

_ Lena’s face fell into a pout at that last remark. “Oh I see, build me up with compliments, then break me down at the end.” She looked down at the floor pretending to pout, but then burst into laughter.  _

 

_ Emily laughed along with her for a little while, until it eventually died down. “Well, Lena, if you don’t have any further questions, or injuries, I think we’re done here.” Emily said as she took off her gloves and threw them in the trash can. “You’re free to go.”  _

 

_ Lena tilted her head at Emily’s statement. “But… Don’t I have to fill out some forms, or pay you or something?” Lena asked, still sitting on the table. _

 

_ “Nope, this was an easy fix. Consider this one on me.” Emily said as she strode over to the door of the exam room, opened the door and held it waiting for Lena to follow her.  _

 

_ “Well then, when is your shift over luv?” Lena asked as she hopped off of the table. _

 

_ Emily checked her watch. “Uh, not for another hour. Why do you ask?”  _

 

_ “Well how about I hang around for a bit, and then when you’re done we can go get some breakfast? Consider it on me as thanks for fixing me up” Lena said with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk on her face.  _

 

_ Emily smiled as she felt her heart skip a beat. “It’s a date.”  _

 

Hana gave Emily a half hug, while rubbing her hand up and down her arm. “That’s a really sweet story, Emily, but I do have one question though.” Hana asked as she leaned away from the other woman to look her in the eye. “I thought you were a nurse back then? Shouldn’t Lena have been examined by a doctor instead?” 

 

Emily let out a mischievous giggle, while she ran her fingers against a heart shaped necklace that she wore around her neck. “The doctor was out for a coffee run, and I thought Lena was really cute when I first saw her. So I figured I would help her for free and see if she would ask me out. Somehow, I just knew she would.” 

 

Hana hugged the other woman closer, as she started to cry, making a new vow that she would do whatever it takes so see Emily and Lena happy again.

  
  
  


[ _ Widowmaker’s POV _ ]

  
  
  


Widowmaker turned over in her bed, sighing as she has been unsuccessful in falling asleep for the past five hours. She could not get her mind to settle down, constantly thinking of Tracer, and what could be happening with her. After Moira shooed her out of the operation room yesterday, she went to have a little chat with Reaper to get a little clarity on what Moira meant by ‘Plan B.’

 

_ Widowmaker walked through the base’s hallways at a brisk pace, going to the one person who always made a point to know what Moira was up to. She opened the door to the armory to see Reaper tinkering with his shotguns. _

 

_ Reaper glanced up to look at Widowmaker for only a second before redirecting his attention back to his guns. “It’s not like you to seek me out for anything.” He said, his voice so monotone he sounded bored. _

 

_ Widowmaker sighed thinking to herself how much she hated that mask of his, not being able to see his face and read facial expressions made her more uncomfortable than talking to anyone else. “I had some questions I wanted to ask you, about what Moira plans on doing with the girl.” _

 

_ Reaper stopped working on his weapons at her words and looked up at her. “And why would you want to know that? Why not just wait and see for yourself?” _

 

_ Widowmaker narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look like she wasn’t worried by looking angry instead. “Because, the chip didn’t work, she said she had to go to plan B. I’m just curious as to what she meant by that.”  _

 

_ Reaper eyed her for a little bit before sitting back in his chair and putting his tools down. “Yeah, I’m not surprised that it would bother you.” He said with a hint of smugness in his tone. “The control chip was originally designed to force her to act for Talon without giving her a say in the matter, obviously. But, if that didn’t work, then she’s going to perform brain surgery on her in order to manipulate her memories and make her think she’s always been an agent for Talon.”  _

_ Widowmaker’s heart started to beat a little faster. Reaper’s boring tone suggests that she shouldn’t be worried, but she still had that lingering bad feeling.  _

 

_ “I see, thank you for satisfying me curiosity.” She said, trying to sound uninterested so as to not arouse suspicion.  _

 

_ Reaper then picked up his tools and looked back down towards his guns. “Glad I could help.” Sarcasm dripped from his tone. _

 

_ Widowmaker turned around to leave the room before Reaper started to talk again making her stop in her tracks.  _

 

_ “Just… Don’t do anything stupid.”  _

 

Widowmaker sat up in her bed suddenly wide awake. She had this strange need to go see Tracer, one that she couldn’t explain. She pulled the covers off from her and headed out the door, heading straight to the room Tracer was being held in. Widowmaker approached the door hoping that Moira would not be inside. The last thing she needed was Moira trying to ask her anymore questions as to why she kept coming in to check on Tracer.

 

Widowmaker let out a deep breath before she turned the handle and pushed the door open. She stepped into the room expecting to see Moira hunched over the table, but instead she didn’t see Moira, she didn’t even see Tracer. Widowmaker was about to start panicking, until she noticed that everything that was in the room earlier was gone. Widowmaker hoped that meant that the surgery was over, and Tracer would then be recovering in the medical bay. 

 

Widowmaker turned on her heels and left the room as quickly as she had come, making her way down towards the medical wing of the base. When she arrived she saw Tracer lying on one of the beds, with her eyes closed. Widowmaker approached the bed and stared at her for a while until she noticed that she started to stir from her sleep.

 

Widowmaker reached her arm out and shook her gently to get her to wake up, anxious to see the results of the surgery. “Wake up, chérie.” Tracer’s eyes were blinking rapidly, trying to fully wake herself up. Widowmaker kept her hand on the girl’s shoulder, in case the other woman panicked from seeing her. “How are you feeling?” Widowmaker asked, a little worried at the blank stare she was receiving from Tracer, until the girl finally spoke up.

 

“Who…” She trailed off, wetting her lips as she tried to speak, “Who are you?”


	5. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker has to deal with the aftermath of Moira’s failed operation

[ _ Widowmaker’s POV _ ]

 

Widowmaker froze at Tracer’s words, unable to fully comprehend what she meant. They kept staring at each other, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

 

“Okay, who are you and why are you staring at me?” She paused as she looked around the room. “Where am I?” Tracer asked. 

 

Her questions went unanswered as Widowmaker kept staring at her, until Tracer waved her hand in front of her face. “Um, hello? Lady? Can you hear me, or understand me?” Tracer asked, tilting her head.

 

Widowmaker finally spoke up at Tracer’s hand waving, she normally would have been annoyed at her, but she didn’t have it in her to do so at the moment.  “Do you not remember anything?” Widowmaker asked.

 

“Um, no? I don’t know who you are which you still haven’t told me, where I am, or even who I am.” Tracer said, looking down at her lap and her voice taking a more somber tone.Widowmaker sat down on the bed and lifted her chin up with her finger to look at her in the eyes. “Your name is Tracer, and I am Widowmaker. You are in the medical wing at Talon’s Japanese base.” 

 

Tracer stared at her blankly for a moment. “I didn’t understand a single thing you just said. One, Tracer and Widowmaker are dumb names. Two, what’s Talon? And three, Japan, seriously!?”

 

Widowmaker paused for a second before she burst into laughter for a moment. “I’m sorry, chérie. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Tracer is not your real name, and Widowmaker is not mine, they are our callsigns.” 

 

“Callsign? Are we spys or something.” Tracer asked her eyes growing wide and hopeful.

 

Widowmaker laughed at her words again, but stopped abruptly as she realized that she wasn’t annoyed by Tracer and her questions. She pushed those thoughts aside, knowing that wasn’t a priority. Right now, all Widowmaker wanted to do is to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay.

 

“Uh- Are you okay? You’re staring off into space again.” Tracer asked as she waved her hand in Widowmaker's face again.

 

“Yes, chérie. I am fine, but I didn’t even ask you, how are you feeling?”

 

“I feel fine I guess. My head kind of hurts, but other than that I feel alright.” Tracer answered while massaging her head. “So, do you know my real name? Are we friends or something?”

 

Widowmaker frowned at her question, not entirely sure how to answer. She didn’t have it in her heart to tell her that they are supposed to be enemies. Before she could answer her, the door opened and Widowmaker jumped off of the bed as Moira stepped inside.

 

“Widowmaker? What are you doing here?” Moira asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“I’m just - I heard her yelling, so I came to see what the commotion was about.”

 

“I see.” Moira said, now turning her attention to Tracer. “So, how are you feeling? Are you experiencing any pain? Discomfort?” She asked, stepping closer to Tracer to examine her.

 

“Are you the doctor? Then is the blue woman a nurse? And, why is she blue for that matter?” Tracer asked.

 

Moira turned to look at Widowmaker, puzzlement spread across her face. “What is she talking about?”

 

“It appears that she has lost her memories, she doesn’t know who she is.” Widowmaker said.

 

“So, doc, do you know what my real name is? She said it was Tracer, but that’s a dumb name.” Tracer asked, sounding annoyed from repeating her questions.

 

Moira sighed and muttered something under her breath before turning her head to Tracer. “Your name is Lena, and she is blue because she has poor blood circulation. I have to go make a few calls, your memory loss is going to complicate things. Now if you’ll excuse me.” She said, turning on her heels and making her way out of the room. 

 

Widowmaker turned to look at Lena, now knowing her name, but she was looking downwards and sniffing. “What’s wrong chérie?” She asked sitting down on the bed again and placing her hand on top of Lena’s. 

 

Lena sniffed again before answering. “Are you bad people? She didn’t seem like a real doctor and she sounded kind of mean, and you’re blue! Are you going to kill me or something?”

  
  


Widowmaker stared blankly at her, unsure as to how she should answer her questions. She paused for a moment, feeling possessiveness and protectiveness bubbling up inside her. Widowmaker clenched the fist of her free hand, trying to control it.  _ No one _ was going to hurt Lena again as long as she had a say. “Non, chérie, I will make sure that nobody will ever hurt you, I promise.” She murmured, squeezing Lena’s hand in hers to reassure her. Widowmaker had no idea how she was going to be able to keep that promise and keep her feelings a secret from the rest of Talon.

 

“Thanks luv. That really makes me feel better. So, really, what’s your  _ actual _ name? I’m sorry, but I’m not going to call you Widowmaker.” Lena giggled. 

 

Widowmaker wasn’t sure how to answer her question at first. She had only ever known Widowmaker. She only had one name that came to mind and confusing her even more about her feelings, seeing as she got angry at the girl about it before, but it was the only name that felt right. “Amélie. You can call me Amélie.”

 

Lena smiled at her. “Amélie huh, that’s a really pretty name.” 

 

Moira interrupted the two of them, entering the room without knocking. She only announced her presence by clearing her throat. “Widowmaker, a meeting has been called, your presence is required.” She said before she left the room again.

 

Amélie looked back at Lena giving her a small apologetic smile. “I have to go now, chérie. Get some rest, you’ll feel better.” After receiving a hum of acknowledgement from Lena, she got up from the bed and started to walk towards the exit. She stopped when she heard Lena make a noise that sounded like she was about to say something. Amélie turned around, seeing Lena looking away from her. “What is it?”

 

Lena was nervously twiddling her thumbs together, before she finally looked back at Amélie. “Could you maybe come back later? I’m a little scared and you make me feel better about all this.” She said as she lifted her hand in the air, gesturing towards the entire room.

 

Amélie warmly smiled back at her. “Of course I will.” She murmured before making her own exit from the room.

 

Amélie walked through the corridors of the Talon base towards the meeting room. Her heart was beating faster than she ever felt it before, she was more afraid now than she’s ever been in her life. She was scared of what Moira might be thinking about her emotions, scared that she will be unable to keep her promise with Lena, and scared that she will be forced to go through conditioning all over again. 

 

When Amélie entered the meeting room, she saw all of Talon’s high ranking agents there along with Talon’s executive staff members. She took her seat right next to Sombra and tried to look disinterested in whatever the meeting might be about. 

 

“Okay. Now that everyone is here, we can now begin.” The man at the head of the table said. He was dressed in an expensive suit and clearly one of the senior staff members but Amelie couldn’t recognize him. 

 

Moira stood up from her seat and focused her gaze towards the senior staff as she started to speak. “Status report in regards of the recent capture of Overwatch agent Lena Oxton, callsign: Tracer. She underwent two surgical operations, one was to implant a control chip into her brain so that she will obey any order given to her from any higher ranking Talon official. The second operation was to cure her of her chronal dissociation, by implanting chronal nanites into her heart that will be pumped through her veins keeping her constantly stable in our plane of existence.” Moira paused, taking a deep breath and looking around the room to see everyone’s expressions. “Both operations were successful, but unfortunately the chip did not function properly due to an unknown error. To counter this error, she underwent another brain surgery, but in doing so her memories have been lost and she is now useless to Talon’s goals. I suggest disposing of her, but apparently agent Sombra disagrees.” Moira finished her report and sat back down glancing towards Sombra with her eyebrow raised.

 

“Thank you, doctor. Sombra, would you please like to elaborate as to why you don’t want to rid ourselves of someone who is useless to us?” The man in the suit said, glancing over to her direction, in a similar fashion to Moira.

 

Sombra didn’t even stand up from her seat, she just leaned back and was inspecting her nails. “Well, if you would use your heads for a second you would realize that the girl would be of more use to us alive rather than dead.”

 

Moira interrupted her by slamming her fist on the table. “I’ve already wasted precious resources by curing her dissociation. So how could she be of use to us alive and further waste more of our time and money?”

 

Amélie’s was starting to feel a little guilty, she knew that Sombra didn’t really care for Lena, but here she was trying to save the girl on her behalf. 

 

Sombra rolled her eyes and scoffed at Moira. “Because, we can use her to destroy Overwatch’s morale. Killing their will to fight will make it easier to kill them, and how do we do that? By killing the girl right before their eyes.” Sombra said, and Moira leaned back in her chair no longer looking annoyed, apparently satisfied by her response.

 

Amélie turned to look at Sombra with an expression of shocked outrage, unable to believe what she just heard her say. She opened her mouth to say something but she noticed that Sombra was barely shaking her head, signaling for Amélie to keep quiet. Amélie closed her mouth and turned her head forward, confused about her trust in Sombra.

 

“Interesting plan, but how do you plan on doing it? Just walk right up to Overwatch and kill her there?” The man in the suit asked, laughing at the end at how ludicrous it sounded.

 

Sombra sighed sounding annoyed. “No, we have Overwatch’s poster girl right? So they will definitely be coming to get her. Eventually they will find us here, and they will attack us, and when they do, Widowmaker here will kill her right in front of them.”

 

Amélie felt her heart drop at this, all she could think about was her promise to Lena, and how she smiled when Amélie reassured her that no harm would come to her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.  _ No! _ She thought.  _ No matter what, I will keep my promise to her.  _

 

“Okay, it’s settled then, we will proceed with Sombra’s plan, in the meantime, treat her like a guest. We don’t want her catching wind of our plan.” The suited man said before he and everyone else stood up from their seats and left the room.. 

 

Amélie followed Sombra through the corridor, waiting until they were alone before she said anything. The finally got to a deserted section of the base and Amélie immediately grabbed Sombra’s arms and pushed her into the wall. “What, the hell, are you doing? I want to protect her, not kill her!” Amélie said through gritted teeth, feeling both angry and betrayed as she looked at Sombra’s casual demeanor.

 

“ _ Cálmese chica,  _ she’s going to be fine. You’re not going to kill her, are you?” Sombra said smugly, as she saw Amélie’s face change from anger to confusion. “I only said that you would do it, because otherwise Reaper or someone else would’ve killed her, and we both know that you won’t so just miss your shot when the time comes.”

 

Amélie’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “I don’t miss.”

 

“Well, this time you will.” Sombra said rolling her eyes.

 

“Regardless, do you have a real plan?”

 

“I do, but you’re not going to like it.”


	6. The Calm

[ _ Widowmaker’s POV _ ]

 

“I agree. I do not like this plan, it is idiotic.” Amélie said, glaring at Sombra.

 

“Yeah, yeah, well unless  _ you  _ can come up with something better, this is all you got.”

 

Amélie sucked in a breath through her teeth in annoyance. “Fine, but just know that I am not happy about this.”

 

“Duly noted. Now, I would suggest going back to her, I’m sure we won’t have much time before Overwatch will probably show up. If I had to guess, no later than twenty-four hours.” She called back as she got up from the wall and started to walk away from Amélie.

 

“I won’t leave her side until then, and Sombra?” Amélie asked as Sombra turned back around to face her. She was looking down at the ground, hiding her face in embarrassment.

 

A giant smirk had appeared on Sombra’s face, she had been waiting for this moment. She took a deep breath in preparation to remember everything around her, she never wanted it to end. “Yes,  _ chica _ ?” 

 

“Thank you, for helping me… and for helping her too.” Amélie said, still not looking at Sombra, knowing that she had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

 

Amélie knocked on the door of the recovery room, she could’ve walked on in, but she wanted to be courteous towards Lena, to further emphasize that she had no ill intentions towards her. She wanted Lena to feel like she could always come to her if anything was wrong. Lena’s eyes lit up when she saw Amélie enter the room, making her smile a little. 

 

“Hey, Amé! Are you finished with your meeting?” 

 

“I am, and I have the rest of the day to myself. I just don’t know what I’m going to do with all of this free time.” Amélie said, stretching out her arms and looking away from Lena, with a knowing smirk on her face. 

 

“Yeah, I get it, you knew I was going to ask.” Lena stuck out her tongue at her, and burst into laughter. “But really though, would you keep me company today?” 

 

“Of course, chérie. Now, I don’t think you’ve eaten in a while, so how about we get you some food?” Amélie asked, laughing as she saw Lena’s face light up like a child’s at the mention of food.

 

“Oh, gosh, that sounds great! I’m starving! But, is it okay for me to leave? Do I have to be discharged by the doctor or something?” 

 

“Non, chérie, you are fine, as long as you stay with me alright?” 

 

“I don’t think there’s any other place I’d rather be right now.” 

 

Amélie moved over towards the bed as Lena started to climb out of it. “Hold on, you have been lying down for a few days now, you might not be able to…” She tried to say as Lena placed her feet on the floor, and her knees buckled under her weight. Before she hit the ground, Amélie grabbed onto her waist and held her up. “Stand up on your own.” She finished, sounding falsely annoyed.

 

“Ah, yeah, I see what you mean there.” Lena said while giggling, her face turning a little red. “So, uh, help me get to the cafeteria, or kitchen, or whatever you have in this place?” 

 

“Of course, chérie.” She said, helping Lena adjust to a more standing position and lifting her arm around her shoulder, and walking out of the recovery room towards the kitchen. As they walked together, Amélie noticed how light she was, Moira didn’t even bother to put her on an IV during her time in surgery. The more Amélie thought about her mistreatment, the harder it was for her to breathe, and she could feel her cold body get a little warmer. Lena let out a small laugh bringing Amélie out of her thoughts.

 

“I like it when you call me that.”

 

Amélie looked over at her, confusion spreading through her face. “Call you what? Chérie?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s weird how I know what it means seeing as I didn’t think I could speak French. I mean my thoughts are in english, so I thought that, that was the only language I knew, but I understood your french words without having to think about it. Anyway, when you call me sweetheart like that, it makes me happy.” 

 

Amélie wondered if Tracer had been able to speak French before her surgery and it had somehow survived Moira’s handywork. Perhaps she could even recover what was possibly lost. “How about I cook you some food then, chérie?” 

 

“Sounds wonderful, luv.” 

 

Upon entering the kitchen, Amélie walked Lena over to the table and sat her down. “Okay, you wait here and I will make you something. Would you like something to drink?” Amélie asked, heading over to the fridge to start preparing a meal for her. 

 

“Sure luv, sounds great.”

 

Amélie grabbed a bottle of water out from the fridge. When she looked over at Lena, she noticed that her eyes were starting to flutter.  _ She must still be tired, it’s not surprising after everything she’s been through.  _ She brought the bottle of water over to Lena who gave her a gracious nod, and started to make her meal. She decided to make her soup, not sure if she would be okay with solid foods or not.

 

While she was preparing the food, she kept sneaking glances at Lena. She was sitting in her chair kicking her legs back and forth while humming a tune that Amélie had never heard before, and was looking around the room. She had a smile on her face the whole time, her expression that of pure innocence. When she finished cooking, Amélie poured the contents into a bowl and brought it over to her. 

 

“Ooooh, that smells amazing, luv.” Lena said, taking a spoonful of the soup and putting it into her mouth. She held it in there for a second before she spit it back out into her bowl. “Oh, god, that’s hot!” She cried, scrambling for her water and taking large gulps.

 

Amélie put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. “Of course it is hot, chérie. I would have thought that the steam coming from it, would have made that obvious.” 

 

Lena stuck out her tongue in response and took another spoonful, careful to let it cool down this time. “Still though, this is really good luv, thank you.” 

 

Amélie sat in silence, feeling content as she watched her eat. She wondered if this was a small slice of what a normal life was like. As an assassin all she thought about in between missions was her previous kill and how long it would be until her next. But, as she watched Lena, she pictured the two of them in a house or apartment, living together with no strings attached to them. No more Tracer of Overwatch or Widowmaker of Talon, just Lena and Amélie. The thought alone made her feel more at peace then she could ever remember.

 

“All done luv, whatcha thinking about? You’ve been pretty quiet.” Lena asked tilting her head to the side.

 

“Nothing, chérie. Now that you’ve eaten, why don’t you get some rest. I can tell that you’re tired.” 

 

“Geez, it’s like you can read minds or something. Okay, but, where am I going to sleep? Back in the medical bed?”

 

Amélie paused for a second, before she let out a small chuckle. “ _ Non, _ you can sleep in my bed for now.” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“ _ Oui, _ chérie. It’s alright, I do not mind sharing with you.”

 

She waited for Lena to nod, getting up from her seat and following her out of the kitchen. They walked side by side heading in the direction of Amélie’s room. While they were walking, they passed by Sombra in the hall. She watched as Sombra winked at her and pointed to her wrist watch. When they were out of earshot from Sombra, Lena looked over to Amélie with a concerned look on her face.

 

“What was that about?” Lena said, looking up at Amélie with a worried look.

 

“Nothing, chérie.” Amélie responded, as they reached the door to her room.

 

Amélie guided her inside and shut the door behind her. “If you wish to take a shower before you go to sleep, there’s a bathroom over there.”

 

Lena’s eyes lit up at Amélie’s words. “Really? Can I? A shower sounds great!”

Almost instantly, her expression changed, and she looked really nervous. “Um, will you be here when I get out? Will you stay with me for a while?”

 

“You don’t need to ask, I’ll be around for as long as you like.” 

 

Lena turned away as she spoke barely loud enough for Amélie to hear. “Thank you, for everything.”

  
  
  


[ _ D.Va’s POV _ ]

  
  
  


A noise from Hana’s computer roused her from her sleep. She lifted her head off from her desk and rubbed her eyes. “Ugh, when did I fall asleep?” 

 

After her talk with Emily, she had been searching the globe for any signs of Lena without rest. Sitting up in her chair, she saw through her cloudy vision that she had a new message. Hana opened up the email while taking a drink from her water, she almost spit it out after seeing what the contents were. There was a picture of Lena sitting up in what looked like a hospital bed, and underneath the picture was only a set of coordinates, and nothing else. 

 

Jumping out of her chair and nearly knocking it over, Hana sprinted out from her room heading for Winston’s lab. Her watch showed that it was in the early evening so she knew he wouldn’t have gone to sleep just yet. She didn’t even bother to knock on the door before she burst into the room, making Winston jump.

 

“Hana! Don’t do that, you almost gave me a heart attack. What? What is it?” He asked, noticing that she had her hands on her knees and seemed to be out of breath.

 

“Got… a message… with a picture… it’s Lena!” She panted out.

 

“What? Show me!” 

 

Hana moved over to Winston’s computer and pulled up the message that she had received. She could barely contain her excitement, thinking that they were going to get Lena back and Emily wouldn’t have to worry anymore. Looking back over at Winston, her excitement faded a little. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just… You don’t know who sent this to you?”

 

“No, but I mean does it really matter? We have to go save her!” Hana said incredulously. 

 

“Hana, I want to save her just as much as you do, but this could be a trap, and we would be walking right into it.”

 

“But-”

 

“What’s with all the yellin? Jesse said as he entered the room. 

 

Before Winston could say anything, Hana cut him off. “I know where Lena is, but Winston doesn’t want to go and save her!”

 

“What, seriously? What the hell Winston?” 

 

Winston looked between the two in outrage. “Trust me I want to save her just as much as you guys do, probably more, but we don’t know where this information came from and it could be a trap. We need to plan this out and think things through.”  

 

Hana vision started to blur as she blinked tears from her eyes. “Winston, every second we waste here, the longer they could be hurting her. If we wait and then go get her, who knows what could happen, even if it’s a trap we should still go now and minimize whatever influence Talon has on Lena. Please Winston?”

 

Winston took off his glasses and sighed while rubbing his eyes, but then made an abrupt stop to his actions. He then looked over at Hana, his expression more serious. “Actually yes, we will go rescue her right now, I just had an idea. Hana get Reinhardt, Mercy, and our newest recruit back here immediately, it’s time we get Lena back.”


	7. The Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch makes its move against Talon to get Lena back.

[ _ D.Va’s POV _ ]

  
  


Hana’s leg was bouncing up and down in nervousness during the ride on the Orca to the Talon base. She looked around the ship towards the rest of her team, seeing how Jesse looked calm as he was inspecting his Peacekeeper. Winston was in the corner with Reinhardt and Mercy, probably talking about their plan of attack. Across from her sat Brigitte, focusing as she made adjustments to her shield. Hana’s gaze lingered on her for a while, subconsciously trying to memorize every feature of the other woman. Brigitte looked up at her and gave her a smiled, causing Hana’s face to turn red as she looked away, embarrassed about being caught staring. 

 

“Are you nervous?” Brigitte asked, still smiling at Hana and making her heart beat a little faster.

 

“N-No, I’m okay, thank you for asking though.” 

 

“Well if you get into trouble, get behind me, I will shield you” Brigitte said with a wink, making Hana’s face turn red again.

 

“T-Thanks, I will.” Hana replied, not directly looking at her, desperately trying to think of something to say back to her. Before she could dwell on things for too long, Winston interrupted them by clearing his throat. Hana looked over at him trying to keep herself from blushing and focus her mind on what Winston was going to say.

 

“Okay everyone, we will arrive at the Talon base in about 5 minutes. After dropping in, we’ll charge in through the front doors, once inside we will then split up into two teams. Team one - or the rescue team - will consist of Jesse, Brigitte, and Hana. Your team is responsible of searching the base for Lena. Team two - or the rest of us - will be the distraction team. We will make as much noise as possible and try to draw the majority of Talon’s troops to us while you search.” Winston said.

 

Hana was a little taken aback at Winston’s words, he relayed his plan to them with such authority in his voice that Hana felt a little guilty for her behavior the previous day. Raising her hand up, Hana pressed a button on the device she wore to have one of her mechs in orbit begin the process to lock on to her coordinates. She felt the dropship begin to descend in altitude, she closed her eyes in order to focus her mind on the mission.  Opening her eyes, she looked around the ship at the rest of the group. Unable to help herself, she looked over towards Brigitte, who caught her gaze and gave her a reassuring smile and a wink. As she felt the ships momentum slow down, Hana stood up from her seat and moved towards the door with the rest of the team. 

 

Winston looked around at everyone, smiling. “Alright everyone, let’s show Talon what happens when they mess with our family.” Winston said, as he pushed the door open and leaped out of the ship towards the entrance to the Talon base. 

 

Hana jumped out of the drop ship and called down her mech, she ran and leapt inside just as it hit the ground. Hana looked at her two other teammates. “Okay, let’s head inside, and get Lena back.” 

  
  
  


[ _ Lena’s POV _ ]

  
  
  


Lena awoke to the sound of an explosion and felt the building shake a little bit. “What’s going…” She began to ask Amélie as she sat up, but when she looked around the room, there was no sign of her. Starting to panic a little bit, Lena sprang out of bed in only a tank top and shorts, and didn’t even bother to think about her current state of dress. Lena burst through the door of Amélie’s room and ran started to run through the hallways of the base. She heard sounds of gunfire and screaming and feared that Amélie could be hurt or worse. 

 

“Agh… Fuck!” Lena screamed, feeling a blinding pain in her foot causing her to fall to the ground. She sat up and pulled her foot up in her lap to see a shard of glass sticking out from the sole. Panting from the pain, Lena paused for a few seconds before she grabbed the glass stuck in her foot and pulled it out in one swift motion. Lena wobbled a little bit, trying to balance herself through the pain in her foot. She started to run again, desperately looking for any sign of where Amélie may have went. 

 

Lena made it to the entrance to a clearing where the sounds of gunfire were coming from. She sidled up against the wall and poked her head into the clearing to try to get a grasp on the situation. Lena would have probably laughed at the sight had people not have been dying. She saw a giant pink robot that kind of looked like a rabbit, shooting at some soldiers dressed in black. Beside the pink thing, was a cowboy, and a redheaded girl who looked younger than Lena but she was practically twice her size. She wore armor and was slamming her shield down upon a soldier’s head, crushing it leaving nothing behind but a bloody mess, causing Lena to vomit at the sight. After emptying her stomach contents on the floor, Lena looked up and froze, making direct eye contact with all three of the strange killers. 

 

“Lena!” The giant pink robot yelled, and started to move towards her at a fast pace.

 

Lena froze in place for a second, before turning on her heel and running away from the robot that was actually flying towards her. Lena turned around and ran away in the opposite direction, desperate to get away from the murderers and to find Amélie. As Lena ran, she looked behind her to see them still chasing her, trying to ignore the pain in her foot while she kept on running.

 

“Lena… Stop!” The robot yelled after her.

 

Lena was freaking out wondering how a monster like that knew her name. “Amélie, please, help me!” Lena yelled in pure desperation, sure that no one heard her plea. Lena looked behind her to see that her pursuers had almost caught up to her, but suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist and lift her into the air.

 

“You called for me, chérie?” Amélie asked, smirking at Lena while holding onto her with one arm and swinging from a grappling hook with the other.

 

“Oh, thank god, I was afraid that one of these monsters had hurt you.” Lena said, while snuggling into Amélie. 

 

Amélie let out a small laugh at that as they landed on the other side of the room. “These fools? In their dreams. Come on chérie, we have to get out of here.” Amélie said, taking Lena’s hand in hers, and led her away from the Overwatch agents. Lena started to fall behind her while they ran, Amélie looked back at Lena and noticed that she had a slight limp and was leaving behind bloody footprints. “Chérie, you’re hurt. Come here.”   Amélie said as they stopped running for a second, and scooped Lena up in her arms and continued her escape from their pursuers. 

 

Amélie came to a stop, leaving Lena to look around at her surroundings, her jaw dropped at what she saw. A giant gorilla was shooting lightning out of a canon her was carrying around being followed by a literal angel. 

 

“Who are these… crazy people - uh animals. What are they?” Lena asked incredulously. 

 

“Don’t worry about that right now, chérie, let’s just get out of here.” Amélie said, trying to move past all of the fighting undetected. 

 

“There she is! Widowmaker has her!” Someone yelled from above them.

 

Lena looked up to see the angel floating above them, and a second later the gorilla landed directly in front of them, barring their path. 

 

“Let her go.” The gorilla growled, terrifying Lena.

 

“I don’t think so!” Amélie said shooting something out from her arm that landed at the monkey’s feet. A second later it emitted a purplish gas, that distracted them long enough for Amélie to jump to the side and grapple away while still carrying Lena.

 

“W-What do they want from me? What did I do?” Lena asked, burrowing her head into Amélie’s chest. 

 

“Nothing chérie, everything will be alright as long as I am here to protect you.” She said, squeezing Lena closer to her chest. “Not too much further now chérie, we are almost out of here.” 

 

“Nerf this!” A voice suddenly yelled out from behind them.

 

A glowing green light landed right in front of them and Amélie leapt out of the way and sprinted as fast as she could away from it. Before Lena had a chance to even ask, her vision turned into a blinding white light and everything turned dark. 

 

Groaning, Lena slowly opened up her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbow as her vision started to clear. It seems that the glowing light was a bomb of some sort, whose explosion sent the pair of them flying away from the base’s exit. Lena looked around to see Amélie lying on the ground a few meters in front of her. She slowly started to stand up, wanting to get to Amélie and get out of there before more bombs start flying at them again. As she got to her feet, she noticed Amélie beginning to stir, and the redheaded girl with the shield also making her way over to the prone woman, raising her mace into the air behind her shoulder.

 

“No!” Lena yelled, as she sprinted towards Amélie and skidded to a stop right in front of her, right as the mace was about to hit her. 

 

Amélie looked up at the sound of Lena screaming, just in time to see her get smacked in the head by Brigitte’s mace, knocking her out cold. Amélie tried to stand up, but something was holding her down. She looked behind her to see a chunk of rubble lying on top of leg keeping her in place. Amélie glanced back at Lena to see Brigitte lifting her off from the ground and placing her over her shoulder, before turning around and taking off towards the rest of her team. 

 

“ _ Merde! _ ” Amélie yelled in frustration as she smacked her fist on the ground. Amélie tried to lift the rock off from her leg, but it was too heavy for her in the sitting position she was in. 

 

“You don’t look so good.” A voice called out from nowhere, but Amélie knew exactly who that annoying voice belonged to. 

 

“Are you going to help me or not, Sombra?” Amélie asked, just as Sombra materialized out from thin air.

 

“Where’s Lena?” Sombra asked, lifting the rubble off from Amélie’s leg and holding out her hand to help her up.

 

“Gone. They took her.” Now standing up, Amélie wiped the dust and grime off from her catsuit.

 

Sombra pinched the bridge of her nose. “So, I guess that means we’ll have to go with the more difficult plan then?”

 

Amélie huffed looking away from her. “Looks that way.”


	8. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Lena back, Overwatch tries to find out what happened to her during her time with Talon

[ _ D.Va’s POV _ ]

  
  
  


“Okay, I’ve got her. Let’s get out of here!” Brigitte called over to the others in her comm as she made g her way towards the entrance of the base. Holding onto Lena with her right hand, Brigitte held up her shield with her left to protect the team as they made their escape out of the Talon base.

 

The others quickly followed after Brigitte.  “What happened to her? Is she okay?” Hana asked, seeing Lena slung over her shoulder.

 

“She just jumped in front of my mace!” Brigitte panted, trying to keep herself calm, “I think there’s something wrong with her. We should have Angela look over her when we get out of here.” 

 

They ran into the main foyer of the base, finding the rest of the team fighting off the remaining Talon forces covering their exit.

 

Winston looked over at them as they ran under the cover of his projected barrier. “Is Lena alright? What happened to her?” 

 

Brigitte shot her mace out at the nearest soldier sending him flying into another Talon troop. “I’ll explain later. Let’s just get out of here.” She yelled back frantically as she watched Winston’s barrier start to crack. 

 

Winston instead smiled and let out an amused sound. “Jesse, could you take care of these guys for us?” 

 

Jesse turned his head towards Winston and tipped his hat in response. He then took aim and shot the remaining six in the span of a second.

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  


The two of them followed Angela to the back of the dropship that had a bed, and Brigitte gently laid her down on top of it. They watched in silence as Angela started to check over her condition and injuries until she spoke up.

 

“What exactly made her lose consciousness? What was she doing when you found her?” 

 

Brigitte chewed her lip and averted her eyes.. “It was weird. She was running away from us and she looked scared.” She looked towards Hana who was nodding along as she spoke. “When we almost caught up to her the sniper, Widowmaker, swung out of nowhere and grabbed her away from us, and well, I might have been seeing things, but it looked like Lena was holding on to her tightly, like a hug.”

 

Angela stopped checking out Lena to look up at them with a shocked expression. “Widowmaker… You’re sure it was her?”

 

“I’m more than certain it was her. It’s just... I don’t understand why she would do that. All reports we have on her is that she doesn’t care about anything or anyone other than her assassination targets. I can’t imagine why she would even lift a finger for Lena, and for her to be holding on to Widowmaker, it doesn’t make any sense. Lena may have gone through some sort of conditioning similar to what Amélie went through in order to become Widowmaker.” 

 

Hana made an incredulous noise. “Wait, so is Lena gonna start turning blue and trying to kill us?” 

 

Angela shook her head. “I’m not sure, from this brief physical examination I’ve been doing, she just has a gash on her foot, and a large bruise on her head.”

 

Brigitte looked embarrassed at Angela’s comment. “Uh, yeah, that was me. I was going to strike Widowmaker with my mace and Lena jumped in the way. It was almost like she was protecting her.”

 

Angela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sounds like I’m going to have to give her a full psychiatric evaluation.” 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


Hours later and the dropship landed in the Gibraltar hanger. Hana looked out the side window and saw Emily standing outside next to Genji. Even from where she stood, she could tell that she had been crying and Hana felt her heart drop at the idea of telling her about Lena’s condition. She went over to stand next to Brigitte who had Lena in her arms. As the door to the ship opened Angela strode past the both of them and went over to Emily to explain her current thoughts on Lena’s condition. 

 

“I’m sorry Emily, but it seems that Lena’s psyche may be compromised. She’ll need to be kept under observation, and it may be quite some time before you’ll be able to see her, for both of your safety.” Angela kept her professional mask on as she spoke, but it melted away as she smiled and squeezed Emily’s arm in comfort. “Don’t worry, I’m going to do everything I can to help her.”

 

Emily nodded and hugged Angela in return. “Thank you, can you let me know everything that is going on at least?” 

 

“Of course, I will give you an update every few hours.” Angela said as she motioned towards Brigitte to have her follow her to the medical bay. 

 

Hana moved over to Emily’s side and put an arm around her. “Listen, Emily, I’m going to be honest with you, I have a really bad feeling about this.” She paused, licking her lips. “When we found her, she was running away from us, she looked scared.” Hana said, as they walked inside the base. Emily didn’t say anything for a little while, Hana just figured she was just trying to process everything and try to figure out Lena’s strange behavior. 

 

“Do you want to get some tea? It alway helps calm my nerves.” Emily said, breaking the silence between the two. 

 

“Sounds good, let’s go.” 

  
  


[ _ Lena’s POV _ ]

  
  
  


Angela picked up the x-ray prints she just took of Lena and showed them to Winston. “Everything looks normal, except she has some sort of device in her head.” She moved over to Lena’s bedside and lifted her hairline. “As you can see, she has surgical scars along her hairline. Someone operated on her brain and I suspect they placed some sort of device in her brain, but the scans show that there’s no sign of it giving off any signals. She could be a possible threat, we’ll have to be cautious around her.” 

 

Winston looked towards the sleeping figure on the bed and frowned. “She looks so peaceful,” He paused, taking a deep breath, “When I think about all of the moments we shared together it’s hard to picture this goofball as a threat, and remember, from what Brigitte said, she ran from us, I don’t know how much of a threat she could be.” 

 

“Huh...” Angela said in thought. “You might be right. Lena couldn’t harm anyone, she’s way too small.” They both laughed warmly, as Angela put the prints down and moved over to the bed. “Well, we’ll see for ourselves, I’m going to try to wake her up. Be ready for anything.” Angela hovered over Lena and gently shook her shoulder. “It’s time to wake up Lena.” 

 

As Lena started to wake up, the first thing she felt was a pounding pain in her head. As her senses started to come back to her she realized that someone was shaking her. 

 

“Amélie, is that you, luv?” Lena said, as her vision started to clear, she looked down and saw a mane of blonde hair that she didn’t recognize, along with a giant gorilla. It took Lena a few seconds to remember everything that had happened, and she realized that the murderers were standing over her, looking down at her. She held her breath and tried to keep calm as they kept staring at each other.

 

Eventually, the blonde lady broke the silence. “Lena? Can you hear me? How are you feeling?” 

 

_ Why would they want to know how I feel? They killed people, I need to stall them long enough in order to create a distraction and try to make a break for it. _ Lena thought looking around the room, before deciding to play along for the time being. “I feel fine, slight headache.” Lena muttered.  _ I am so sick of waking up in hospitals, I wish Amélie were here.  _

 

“A headache? I’ll get you something to ease the pain then, but first I wanted to ask something. You said the name Amélie earlier, could you be referring to Widowmaker?” She asked, looking at Lena with a serious expression.

 

“Uh, yeah. She said that was her callsign or something.” 

 

“Listen, Lena, everything she told you was probably a lie. She is a ruthless assassin who doesn’t care about anyone but herself.”

 

“No! She wouldn’t do that! She’s really nice and she took care of me when I woke up! You don’t know her like I do!”

 

“Lena, I’m sorry but you’re confused. They did something to your brain while you were in their custody, but you’re fine now, you’re back with us.”

 

Lena couldn’t stand to hear this anymore and decided to create the distraction herself. “Look my head really hurts. Can you  _ just _ help me with that, please?”

 

“Of course.” The woman said before leaving and returning with a glass of water and a cup with a couple of tablets inside. Lena grabbed both items and tossed the tablets into her mouth, she paused before swallowing, looking over at Winston.

 

“Uh, I’m sorry but he’s making me feel kind of scared, would it be alright if he left.” Lena said, knowing that there was no way she could get past the giant gorilla.

 

Angela looked over towards Winston, giving him an apologetic smile, before asking him to leave the two of them. 

 

Watching the gorilla leave the room Lena waited a few seconds before she pretended to choke on the water. “Agh, something feels weird in my throat, makes it hard to swallow. Do you think you could take a look at it, doc?” Angela picked up her small flashlight as Lena opened her mouth for her to examine. When Angela got close enough, Lena smacked her head into the doctor’s as hard as she could. As Angela reeled back, Lena took advantage of the situation and jumped off the bed, running past the doctor and out of the room. She ran into a deserted hallway and she took a moment to laugh a little, as it looked similar to the Talon base, before she kept going.

 

“Lena, wait!” 

 

She heard a voice call from behind her, causing her to put on a burst of speed and continue through the maze. Eventually she turned a corner and saw a door on her left and decided to run inside and shut it behind her. Lena panted as she leaned against the door and heard the sound of her pursuers retreating. She let out a sigh of relief, and turned on the light switch to see where she was now. 

 

The room was illuminated to reveal walls painted orange, and pictures and posters hung everywhere with her face on them. She gasped, a little afraid at first, thinking that someone had made a shrine of her, but as she looked closer at the pictures, she realized that in every single one of them, she was smiling. One picture actually was of her and the gorilla that had been in the hospital room where she woke up. Lena giggled a little as she saw she was putting bunny ears over his head. Another was of her hugging a redheaded girl in the middle of a busy shopping district. 

 

“That was taken on our third date.” A voice said, startling Lena enough to cause her to trip over her feet as she turned around.

 

Lena looked up to see the same redheaded woman in the picture sitting on a bed holding onto a Union Jack pillow.

 

“Who are you people!? What do you want from me?” Lena shouted at the redhead, her anger starting to get the better of her. She watched the woman’s expression turn from stoic to saddened, from her words making her feel a little bad.

 

“So that’s why you ran from everyone, I guess you lost some of your memories then? Well, Lena, to answer your question my name is Emily, I am your girlfriend, and everyone else here are members of Overwatch. They help protect the world. You are also a member of Overwatch, sort of the poster girl really.” 

 

“No, no, you’re lying to me! I watched these people commit murder right in front of me. They can’t protect the world, they’re monsters.” Lena said, taking a few steps away from Emily.

 

“They were fighting the Talon soldiers to save you and bring you home. Talon is a terrorist organisation that has committed some very serious acts of evil.” 

 

“That can’t be true! I mean some people seemed kind of mean, but Amélie was really nice! She took care of me, and fed me, and she made me feel safe.” Lena trailed off at the end, wishing that Amélie was there with her right now. 

 

“Oh? You met up with Amélie then? Well I suppose that’s good, you always did talk about trying to save her from Talon.” 

 

“What? What do you mean by that?” 

 

Emily just smiled and put out her phone, taping on a few keys and a message started to play from it, in Lena’s own voice. “ _ Hey Em! I’m going to go out on a mission here in a minute, just wanted to call in and tell you that I love you. I think after this I’ll go talk to Winston about getting some time off for a while, maybe go on that trip we always talked about. _ ” Lena let out a chuckle. “ _ Anyway, I also heard that there’s a possibility that we might find some Talon resistance. _ ” Lena paused for a second, letting out a big sigh. “ _ I wonder if I’ll see Amélie there, I still haven’t given up trying to get her back from Talon. I really miss her Em, I know it’s been a long time and I know that I’m with you know, but I really cared for her and it hurts to think of her being in Talon. Heh, maybe I am a useless lesbian as you keep telling me. Oh, I gotta get going now, I’ll probably see you in a few days okay? Love you, babe.”  _

 

Lena didn’t say anything when the message finished, instead she just fell to her knees and started to cry, as she was hit by a wave of emotions. Emily went over and knelt down next to her, and wrapped her arms around Lena while stroking her hair. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here, don’t worry.” Emily whispered, as she continued to hold onto her as she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to twoheartedalien for editing :D


End file.
